Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe joint that connects, for example, tubes through which a fluid is introduced and discharged.
Description of the Related Art
The present applicant, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5360619, has proposed a pipe joint for connecting a fluid tube to a fluid pressure device such as a cylinder or the like, and which is capable of confirming from the exterior a connected state of the fluid tube.
The pipe joint includes a body having a fluid passage in the interior thereof, a tightening cap that is screw-engaged and connects a tube to the body, and an indicator ring that is disposed between a stopper member of the body and an end of the tightening cap. The indicator ring includes a flat section, and an inclined section, which is inclined with respect to the flat section, and is formed with a smaller diameter than an outer circumferential surface of the tightening cap.
In addition, when the tightening cap is screw-rotated to thereby connect the tube, as a result of the inclined section being pressed and deformed by movement of the tightening cap, the inclined section projects radially outward with respect to the outer circumferential surface of the tightening cap, whereby the tightened state can be confirmed by the outer edge of the indicator ring.